


The Fun of You

by TheSushiMonster



Category: Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, F/F, F/M, Fluff and Crack, Jealousy, Sexting, Texting
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-02
Updated: 2019-06-02
Packaged: 2020-04-06 18:49:27
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,602
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19068541
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheSushiMonster/pseuds/TheSushiMonster
Summary: “I need your help.”Yara raises an eyebrow. “With?”“Seducing your brother.”The grin that splits Yara’s face could possibly be described as dangerous.“You’ve come to the right place.”Sansa asks Yara for help, Theon gets jealous, and Dany gets dragged into the middle of all of it.





	The Fun of You

 

****

  

 **Yara:** can i see you tonight?

 **Dany:** please

 **Dany:** i’ve missed you

 **Yara:** yeah me too 💋

 **Yara:** working until late but i wouldnt mind the company

 **Dany:** i’ll be there 😘

 

Yara is used to seeing all types of characters while working behind the bar at _Pyke._ But Sansa Stark, bright red hair neatly braided, flowing onto her pink floral dress, on a Sunday afternoon - that’s a first.

Sansa pulls up a stool at the decidedly uncrowded bar. Arms clasped in front of her she leans forward, frowning slightly as she reads the different beers on tap.

Yara doesn’t comment, just slides over the beer Sansa chooses and waits.

And waits.

And _waits_ \- until Sansa, after drinking half her mug, sighs. “I need your help.”

Yara raises an eyebrow. “With?”

“Seducing your brother.”

The grin that splits Yara’s face could possibly be described as dangerous.

“You’ve come to the right place.”

 

 **Yara:** so you know how you’re in love with sansa stark

 **Theon:** what the fuck are you talking about

 **Yara:** how much do you love me

 **Theon:** not one bit. what does that have to do with sansa???

 **Yara:** you sure about that? 👀

 **Theon:** what are you up to?

 **Theon:** Yara????

 **Theon:** don’t you fucking dare

 

Theon generally avoids the bar on Sunday nights. He has early classes the next day - part time, while he takes his shifts in the evenings during the dinner rush - and learned a while ago that sleeping and studying were more beneficial than getting drunk off his ass and going to class hungover. But when Yara texts him…

Theon freezes when he sees his sister.

She’s working the bar, as she’s supposed to, but it’s the woman sitting at the edge, twirling her red hair around her finger and _smiling_ \- beaming, really, like the sun and moon and the stars, all bright lights and soft skin - that catches his eye.

But Sansa always catches his eye.

Theon walks over to them; he pauses, however, when Yara leans over the bar to whisper something in Sansa’s ear. Yara grins smugly when Sansa blushes, lips tugged upwards.

There’s a war in his gut - on the one hand, Sansa is _beautiful_. On the other - he wants to throw up. Moving closer, he watches Sansa bite her lip and Yara’s eyes flash, her arm resting by Sansa’s arm. Skin to skin.

Theon might actually kill his sister. She _knows_ how he feels - and then _this_?

A flash of blonde out of the corner of his eye - and maybe it’s the green acid bubbling in his chest, but Theon heads towards it.

“Daenerys.”

The pretty blonde tears her eyes from her phone - twitter, it looks like - to frown at him. “Theon. What do you what?”

“Is this not bothering you?” He gestures to the other end of the bar, where Yara and Sansa are _giggling_ together, Sansa’s face only a shade lighter than her hair. He feels himself curling into himself while Dany looks amused. “Why are you not more… I dunno - ”

“Jealous?” she finishes for him, tossing her long hair over a shoulder. She leans sideways, studying him, and Theon finds he doesn’t like it. He sinks into the stool beside her, hands fidgeting in his lap.

“I’m not jealous.”

Dany doesn’t laugh, thankfully, but she still looks amused. “Right. Your sister and I aren’t together, just like you and your red-haired friend over there.” Dany turns to watch them.

Theon leans on the bar, close to putting his head in his hands. “I’m _not_ with Sansa. But you and Yara are - well - ”

“I didn’t know a Greyjoy who didn’t enjoy saying the word _fucking_ \- ”

“You and Yara are _fucking_ and it’s fucking annoying, by the way, to come home and have to hear my sister screaming about riding a fucking _dragon_ \- ” Theon shudders, the echos loud in his ears as he tries to shake it off. “But - why don’t you _care_?”

“Who says I don’t?” Dany pulls her eyes away from his sister. “I care.” There’s a tinge of defensiveness in her tone that Theon recognizes immediately.

“You like her. _Like_ like her.”

“How old are you?”

“So why aren’t you jealous?”

Dany tilts her head, her eyes focused; maybe she’s seeing the Greyjoy resemblance, or just another idiotic boy with no fucking clue what he’s doing. Either way, Dany smiles a little. “I trust her.”

Theon watches his sister; she’s filling a shot glass for a customer and mixing a drink for another, but her attention remains on Sansa. Sansa - who’s beautiful and happy and glowing… Theon feels his chest tighten. Theon trusts Sansa with his life.

But Yara? “I don’t.” The idea arrives suddenly like a rock hitting him in the forehead. “Go on a date with me.”

Dany, midway to take a drink, pauses. “Why would I do that?”

“Because you want my sister to date you for some reason.” Theon faces her, jaw slightly hardened. “And I’m mad at her.”

“So you’re asking _me_ out? Instead of the girl you actually like?”

It sounds so stupid when she says it like that, but… “Yes.”

Dany laughs, bright and golden, and Theon tries not to look at the other side of the room. His sister’s not-girlfriend shrugs. “Okay.”

“Perfect. Tomorrow night. At the _Iron Isles_.”

“You’re gonna take me to eat across the street from your sister’s apartment?”

“Fuck yes.”

Dany motions for his phone. “Let me give you my number.”

 

 **Yara:** why the fuck is Dany having dinner with you?

 **Theon:** ask her she agreed

 **Yara:** ask her again after i eat her out against the front door 👅🌮💦

 **Theon:** im blocking you

 

 **Sansa:** Are we still seeing a movie tomorrow night?

 **Theon:** oh sorry, i made plans with Dany.

 **Sansa:** ❓❓❓

 **Sansa:** Dany? Yara’s Dany?

 **Theon:** they aren’t together. we’re just getting dinner.

 **Sansa:** Right.

 **Sansa:**...

 **Sansa:** Can I get your sister’s number?

 **Theon:** um.

 **Theon:** sure.

 **Theon:** i guess.

 **Theon:** YARA GREYJOY (YG)

 **Sansa:** Thanks!

 

 **Dany:** thanks for the orgasm 💯👌

 **Theon:** that’s disgusting

 **Theon:** pick you up at 7

 

Dany expected this to be awkward, but when Yara and Sansa show up ten minutes into the “date” Dany is only glad for it.

“Well, look at this.” Yara grabs a chair from a random table and pulls it over, sitting in it backwards. “Isn’t this cute.”

Theon straightens. “Yara.” His eyes flicker behind his sister. “Sansa.”

Sansa looks uncomfortable but mostly sad. Her hands twist in front of her. “Theon.”

And that’s when it clicks for Dany - this is _stupid_. Dany rolls her eyes.

“This is the stupidest thing I’ve ever witnessed.” She turns to Yara. “Do you want to be my girlfriend?”

Yara’s grin makes her heart flip. “Yes.”

“Can I finger you in the bathroom?”

Yara jumps out of her seat. “ _Fuck_ yes.”

Dany turns back to Theon, hoping her smile is mostly apologetic and not pitying. “You’re dumb, but you can salvage this.” Looking up at Sansa, her smile is mostly genuine. “Take it easy on him.”

And Dany grabs Yara’s hand and drags her to the bathroom. She has better uses for her time.

 

Usually, Sansa has no issue talking to Theon.

They’re usually so in sync - he usually knows exactly what she’s thinking before she can even _think_ it. They’re so intuned that she knows his routine, his mannerisms, his emotions before he even needs to say it.

They can communicate _without_ speaking most of the time.

And maybe that’s the problem.

She sinks into the seat Dany’s abandoned. “Why did you ask your sister’s girlfriend out on a date?”

“She wasn’t her girlfriend until thirty seconds ago.” Sansa glares at him, and Theon sighs. “Why were you flirting with Yara last night?”

It takes a moment to understand him - but when she does, Sansa blushes and avoids his eyes. “We weren’t flirting. Well,” she corrects, glancing at him - he looks sad, resigned, and her chest aches, “we _were_... but it wasn’t like that.”

“Then what was it like?” Theon’s voice is small, vulnerable, and Sansa suddenly understands.

And she can’t help it. She smiles. “You were jealous.” Theon looks away. “You _were_ jealous.” She scoots her chair forward; not that it helps, since there’s a table between them, but she grabs his hand anyway and he looks down at his hand in hers. “I was asking her to help me seduce you, you dumb squid.”

His fingers curl around hers. “You wanted to seduce me?”

“Yes.” At this point, they are too far apart - so Sansa slips out of her seat and takes one on his lap. “Theon. I want to date you. Be your girlfriend. I want to kiss you and let you take me out and show me off. I want you to eat me out on my coffee table while we binge watch Project Runway so that we have to rewatch the entire episode again because we missed all the important stuff.”

“Fuck,” he whispers before grabbing the back of her head and kissing her.

And kissing her.

And _kissing_ her.

The waiter clears his throat and Sansa blushes between her grin. “Don’t worry we’re out of here.” At Theon, she bites her lip and his eyes darken. “Your apartment or mine?”

Theon’s grin is definitely dangerous. “Let Yara get a taste of her own medicine.”

Sansa laughs into his shoulder before dragging him out of the restaurant.

 

 **Theon:** i’m still going to kill you

 **Yara:** im busy making my girlfriend come

 **Yara:** you should try it

 **Yara:** (get your own girlfriend though Dany’s mine)

 **Theon:** already done

 **Theon:** the girlfriend and the coming 😏

 **Yara:** atta boy

 


End file.
